Breaking Point
by bsc9999
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point. This is what happens when Fanny reaches hers.
1. Chapter 1

"_Fanny, get back here this instant!" _

"_Francine, what do you think you're doing?"_

"_Numbuh 86, hurry up and finish those reports ASA-now!" _

"_Fanny, hurry up already!" _

"_Fanny!" _

"_Fanny!" _

"_Fanny!" _

_Yes, that's my life. It's Fanny, this, Fanny that, Numbuh 86 this, Numbuh 86 that—and I'm tired of it. Everyone wants me to do something or the other; everyone wants me here, or there, or somewhere else, or doing something else, or babysitting Paddy and Shauny—and I just can't do it anymore! _

_No one understands me! Rachel's mad at me for not inviting her to my slumber party, my mom is mad at me for messing up the house, my dad is mad at me for fighting his friends, my stupid brothers are mad at me for being so hard on them—and I can't take it any longer! _

_Everyone thinks I'm some red-headed monster who has nothing better to do but yell away. But no one realizes that I'm just a lonely, sad, cheerless kid that no one cares about. And I bring out my sadness with anger. It stings, yelling at all the people I care about—but by now, I just can't help it anymore. _

_I have the saddest job in the entire Kids Next Door—the one that requires toughness and strength. Being the Head of Decommissioning and the Global Tactical Commander—not the easiest thing. But having to decommission all those I cared for, all those I loved, all those I needed in my life—I guess it really corrupted me. I'm just a lonely kid in a lonely world. And it's sad. _

_I know I have a great aptitude for power. Everyone says it, and I know it's true. But it gives me a bad image—I've always had a bad image. I was the fiery red-head screaming warrior who nobody liked. It gets sad, though…and it's not the best image to have. _

_Do people really think I enjoy yelling at people? Well, they know nothing. I've lived my whole life in the shadow of others, people who were more popular, people who hated me—it stings to know that some people could be so mean. And before, I never knew that I could be so mean. I just step up to someone, and the next thing I know, I'm screaming at them. I never know I'm doing it until I start, and by then, I can't stop. When the Kids Next Door official Poll Takers came around, getting "Most Popular" and "Most Likely to Succeed" votes, I got voted "Least Popular," "Least Well-Liked," and "Meanest Really Big Meanie-Head." I don't think people know how much it hurts. _

_I know what people say about me. But they don't know how I really feel! I hate my life! Nothing ever goes right, people are always expecting me to do things I obviously can't do, keep promises I could never fulfill, be tough when I can't help but break down…and I am sick and tired of it! Nobody cares, nobody loves me, nobody even likes me. Nobody listens! I have no friends, my family doesn't care, people in general just don't care. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it…and I have nothing to show for my work in the Kids Next Door. Because guess what? My birthday is tomorrow, and I'm turning thirteen, and nobody even remembered. Except for the decommissioning squad, and I've lead them since I was only seven years old—and tomorrow, they'll take me in and I'll have my memories wiped away. I've never gotten any stupid recognition in my life for working my stupid butt off!_

_I don't want this anymore. I don't even think my life is worth living. Not like this. Tomorrow morning, I die—and not just mentally, either. And nobody's going to stop me. Because I'm Francine Fullbright, and nobody cares. _

_~Fanny, formerly known as Numbuh 86. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Local Girl Found at Bottom of Lake **

Thirteen-year-old Francine "Fanny" Fullbright was found last Thursday morning, drowned, at the bottom of a lake. Tied around both legs were rocks, weighing at approximately seven pounds each. The girl was dead, and on one of the rocks was a letter, reading about how sad Francine was and how she wanted her life to end. In the letter, she had written about how "no one liked her" and how "lonely" she was.

"She was a good kid," her father, "Boss" Fullbright said. "My little Fanny-pants. But she never did have any real friends."

A schoolmate of hers, thirteen-year-old Rachel McKenzie, said, "Fanny—she was a good person. Strong-headed, yes, but she was brave, tough...strong. Loyal."

An excerpt from the letter Francine wrote, showing why she had committed suicide:

…_I know what people say about me. But they don't know how I really feel! I hate my life! Nothing ever goes right, people are always expecting me to do things I obviously can't do, keep promises I could never fulfill, be tough when I can't help but break down…and I am sick and tired of it! Nobody cares, nobody loves me, nobody even likes me. I have no friends, my family doesn't care, people in general just don't care. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it…_

In all, we know that Francine Fullbright will be remembered forever and we will all cherish the memories.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_What_ did Fanny do?" Rachel's shriek could be heard from miles around.

Chad slapped the newspaper on the table in front of Rachel. "She committed suicide. Should've seen it coming," he said, a tad bit sadly.

"But she was a shoe-in for the Teens Next Door!" Rachel's voice rose even higher. "She was my _friend_!"

"TND Supreme Commander, Sir," Chad said, standing up straighter, "I'm sorry to hear that, but we really must just let it go."

"She was the only friend I had left!" Rachel continued, ignoring Chad completely. "Nigel left for some stupid Galactic Kids Next Door whatever, and now Fanny's gone? Who else is going to leave now—Abby? Harvey, even? What—_you _next, Chad? Everyone is leaving!"

"Nigel had to go," Chad said, with a twinge of jealousy that he brushed away as quickly as it came. "And no one else is going to leave. I'm not leaving anytime soon," he huffed. He looked at the picture printed in the newspaper sadly. "I'm sort of sad to see her go, though," he said, stroking the black-and-white print gently.

Rachel watched the blond teenager and sighed. "I know."

There was a silent knock on the office door. A boy walked in. He had slightly mussed brown hair. "Rachel, Supreme Leader sir!"

"At ease." The boy dropped his hand from the formal salute. Rachel smiled. "How're things going with you, Patton?"

Patton smiled a bit. "Not bad, ma'am. I heard about Fanny, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah. We're all very upset." Rachel sighed. "She would've been my second in command if she were still here."

Chad nodded. "She would have made a wonderful second in command. She yells so you don't have to."

Patton agreed solemnly. "Yeah. She would've." He turned toward Chad. "You miss her the most, don't you?"

Chad was caught off guard by the question, and he didn't answer. Patton left, fully meaning for the question to be rhetorical.

"Uh, Rachel, ma'am? May I…uh…leave?"

"Yes, Chad. Yes, you can."

And Rachel was left to think alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel looked at her office door. The sign hanging on it was clearly made with care. It had been made long ago, by Fanny herself. Rachel smiled at the sight of the sign. It was a nice one. Fanny had never put as much work into anything else. It was clearly made by someone young, but you could see they were completely dedicated to their work. On the sign, Fanny had drawn the surface of the moon. Drawn on top of the moon was the Moon Base. Standing next to the Moon Base was a stick-figure with red hair. Standing next to her was another stick figure, this one with blonde hair. They were smiling widely. They appeared to be drawn looking up at the massive Moon Base.

Written below the picture were the words, "Best friends."

As a young child, Rachel had scrawled another word underneath: Forever.

Fanny had given Rachel that picture on her seventh birthday. Rachel would never forget Fanny. Ever.

Rachel sighed and stood up. It was about time she checked up on Chad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Rachel knocked on Chad's office door. There was no answer. She knocked again.

She heard various violent noises coming from inside the room. "Chad?"

No answer.

"Chad, I command you to open this door! That's a direct order!"

Still, no answer.

Rachel sighed and opened the door. What she saw inside didn't shock her at all, not to the least.

Chad had his hand stuck in the wall. He had apparently been punching parts of it. His table had been downgraded to a pile of wood. Various items had been knocked about the room. "Uh, hi, Rachel," Chad said. "Um…could you give me a hand?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows, walked over to the other teen and pulled him out of the wall. "So…what's your explanation for this, Chad?"

"I miss her." That was all he said, but Rachel immediately understood.

"We all miss her, Chad," Rachel said, "But none of us punch through walls." She walked over to the various holes and began to asses the damage.

Chad rubbed his fingers. In his fit of rage, he hadn't noticed how much they _hurt_. "You heard what Patton said. I miss her the most."

"That's no excuse. Can't you cry like normal people, Chad? Count to ten, maybe?" Rachel shook her head and turned back to Chad. "You put a lot of damage into this wall."

Chad sighed. Then, looking at his door, he slammed his wall with his fist yet again. Chad sighed in frustration as he tried pulling out his hand. He looked at the door, yelled, and pulled it out.

Curious, Rachel herself looked at the door.

Hanging on the door was a sign, not unlike her own. Drawn on the sign were two stick figures standing somewhere—in front of a school. One of the figures had short blonde hair. The other had long red hair. The blonde one, which was slightly taller, was drawn with his arm over the redhead's.

Written underneath the picture were the words, "Thank you, Chad." A smiley face had been drawn next to the letters.

Rachel sighed. Back then, Fanny had been so—so happy. She had loved to draw pictures and play with her Rainbow Monkeys. What had happened over the years? Where was the Fanny everyone used to know? Where was the Fanny everyone used to love? Where had she gone?

It was too late to figure any of this out now. Rachel shot one last, pitiful glance at Chad, who had his hand stuck in the wall yet again, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Chad needed some time alone.


End file.
